


Holiday shopping (comic)

by dominodamsel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominodamsel/pseuds/dominodamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Haru fighting over who can get Rin the best christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday shopping (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazokuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazokuchan/gifts).




End file.
